Vaulted inside my head
by My one true love
Summary: Clarke is horrified when when she awakes from a sex dream about Bellamy to find him in her room, asking why she was calling out his name. He reacts better than she would have expected / Canonverse / prompt for bellarkepromptfills on tumblr


**This wasn't supposed to be smut, it really wasn't. But apparently I couldn't stop myself. Enjoy! As always thank you to my wonderful beta Ashley (loveyoubeyondhope on tumblr)! Without her my stories would just not be as good.**

 **Prompt from bellarkepromptfills, also on tumblr:**

 _thatsjustthepriceipay: "Clarke mortally embarrassed for being forced to face Bellamy just after waking up from a hot wild and sexy dream with him. Canon, please!"_

* * *

 _His hands and mouth were everywhere. It was like he wanted to leave no part of her untouched. And everywhere that his hand or his lips touched, seared her to the core._

 _When their lips met there was so much fire, so much pent up longing. Clarke ground her hips into him, feeling his erection so close to where she wanted it to be._

" _C'mon, Clarke, you have to be patient." Bellamy's voice was husky as he spoke into her ear before his lips sank to her neck._

 _Her nails dug into his back, her head thrown back as his name spilled from her lips._

 _When she opened her eyes it was to see his eyes locked on hers, his signature smirk on his lips before they crashed down onto hers as his hand slipped between them._

 _In what seemed simultaneously like only moments and an eternity later, she was crashing over the edge. "Bellamy!"_

"Clarke?" His voice pulled her from her dream.

Her eyes shot open, her face flushing more than she knew it probably had been. Not only had she just had a sex dream about Bellamy (one that had caused her to orgasm in her sleep), but now he was standing over her bed, a question in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you...it's just that I heard you call my name as I walking by so I thought…" Bellamy broke off, suddenly looking anywhere but at her.

"Uhhh…." Clarke shifted in the bed, the wetness in her underwear spreading as her legs rubbed together. She could still feel the remnants of her orgasm and the slight shift caused enough pressure for her to whimper, her hips jerking.

Bellamy's eyes shot to her, his eyebrows shooting up. "Are you….okay?" His hands shifted in his lap and she really couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"I was dreaming...and….uhhh…" Fuck, what was she supposed to tell him? She was having a nightmare and something happened to him? Hell, she didn't even know how she had called out his name. She looked down at her own hands that were clinging to the blanket that covered her up. Could this get any more awkward? It would be nice if a hole would open up in the room and swallow her whole. Anything to get her out of this.

"I had a sex dream..." her words were barely a whisper, but with how Bellamy froze Clarke was sure that he had heard.

He didn't say anything for a minute, didn't move an inch. Clarke couldn't figure out why he wouldn't just leave. And why did she tell him? She should've gone with the nightmare story. She had managed to make this more awkward, because he obviously didn't know what to say. Her face was burning and she still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

When Bellamy spoke his words were barely audible, his voice deeper and gruffer than usual, "About me?"

Clarke's eyes shot up to see his eyes on her, questioning her again and she couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth, but couldn't seem to form any words so instead she gave a slight nod.

Neither of them moved for a moment, both holding their breath. Clarke closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she had a second to see Bellamy's face so close to her and then his lips were on hers.

At first Clarke was too shocked to move. Was Bellamy really kissing her? Was she dreaming again? And then she finally relaxed, because who cared? She opened her mouth to Bellamy and sighed as his tongue brushed against hers. He slowly lowered himself to the bed so that he was beside her while never breaking their kiss.

Clarke's hand tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling slightly as Bellamy pulled her more firmly against him. The blanket was still between them and it was a barrier that neither wanted there. Bellamy practically threw it across the room and then the only barrier was their clothes.

Bellamy finally broke away, but only to trail kisses down her neck as his hand palmed her breast. Clarke arched into his touch, her hips slamming against his and causing a moan to spill from both of their lips. His mouth was hot on her neck, as he found her pulse point which caused a rush of heat to her center, his name falling from her lips over and over as she ground herself against him. God, this was so much better than her dream.

Clarke knew that Bellamy was marking her and it just made her grind against him, because now everyone would know what she already knew - that she was his. She continued to grind against him, desperate for some friction. A whimper fell from her lips when Bellamy's hands fell to her hips and held her in place.

"Clarke, patience is a virtue." Bellamy laughed against her lips.

Clarke gasped, because it was very close to what he'd said in her dream. "I can't be patient…I've waited too long for this…"

"Me too...me too." Bellamy nuzzled against her ear as his hand slid down her body and under the waistband of her shorts. He swallowed her moan when his finger slid up her center.

Clarke's hips canted up, drawing Bellamy's finger into her as she gasped out his name. "More, I need more, Bell."

He slipped another finger into her, thrust them in and out of her, his palm rubbing against her clit. He set a fast pace and Clarke slid her hands under his shirt, her nails digging into his back. He wasn't the only one that wanted to mark the other as taken.

When her nails dug in deeper, leaving trails down his back he moaned into her mouth and she felt him hard against her thigh as he bucked against her. Was there nothing about this man that didn't turn her on? She ground against his fingers as she came, her head thrown back and his name spilling from her lips over and over. He continued to work his fingers inside of her as she rode out her orgasm.

Bellamy slid his fingers out of her, leaving a wet trail as he dragged them up her body before leaning over and licking back down the trail, pulling her shorts and underwear off. Then he buried his mouth against her, lapping up her juices and causing her to come again almost instantly at the sight of him between her legs.

Bellamy slowly climbed up her body, placing kisses anywhere that he can reach and pushing her shirt up and off while he was at it. Then his lips were on hers and she could taste herself on his tongue.

"You taste so good, princess…so good…" His lips are at her ear again as he works her breasts with his hands, his clothed hips rocking against her.

"Bellamy," her voice came out as a whine. "Why do you have your clothes on still?"

When he just chuckled against her skin, she shoved against his chest, throwing him off balance. She used this to her advantage and changed their positions so that she was on top. She pushed up his shirt, letting him deal with getting it off while she attacked his belt and pants. Before Bellamy could get his shirt fully off she was pulling down his pants and boxer briefs.

When he did get his shirt off it was just in time to watch Clarke take him in her hand and begin to stroke him before taking him into her mouth. "Fuck! Clarke!" His words were strangled as he watched her slide her mouth fully around him and then swallow. "Okay, stop...just stop."

Clarke let him go with a pop, her eyes wide. "Did you not like-"

Bellamy cut her off with his lips. "Quite the opposite...I would just prefer to finish elsewhere."

Clarke nodded as she pushed Bellamy back onto the bed and straddled him. She lowered herself just enough so that she could rub her wet center against him dragging a strangled moan from Bellamy. With a smile of victory Clarke reached between them to slide over him and this time they moaned in tandem as she took all of him in.

Clarke only paused for a moment to enjoy the sensation before she was moving on him, setting a fast pace. Bellamy's hands were on her hips as he struggled to sit up a little, pulling them back so that he was leaning against the headboard, and then his hands were on her breasts.

"God, Clarke, your boobs….they're amazing." he said and then Bellamy's lips are on hers as he thrust his hips up to meet her.

Clarke felt herself on the brink again and leaned forward so that she could some friction against her clit as she clung to Bellamy's biceps. Within a few more thrusts she was falling over the edge and Bellamy grabbed her by the hips and flipped them over, slamming into her over and over as she rode out her orgasm. He was followed after with a groan that sounded a lot like her name before collapsing on top of her.

Clarke smiled, running a hand through his hair as he laid on her chest while the other traced up and down his back.

Suddenly Bellamy leaned up to look her in the eye. "That was better than in your dream, right?"

Clarke laughed as she leaned down to kiss him. "So much better than in my dream."

They laughed together before there was a knock her door. "Clarke?" Shit, that was her mom.

"Ummm, give me a minute mom." Clarke shook her head as she and Bellamy hurried to get dressed. Once they were Clarke ran a hand over her hair before swinging the door open and smiled. "You needed something?"

"Yes, I-" Abby cut off when she saw Bellamy in the room and then her she took in the room. "You know what? I'll talk to you about it after breakfast." Abby shot her a smile before turning and hurrying off.

Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke from behind, nuzzling her neck. "Your mom knows that we just had sex."

Clarke giggled as she turned in Bellamy's arms. "I think that you might be right. Does that bother you?"

Bellamy ran his finger down her neck, right by her pulse point. "That mark there?" Bellamy grinned. "I put that there because I want people to know."

"To know what, Bell?"

"That you're mine." Then his lips sealed over hers and there was no more thoughts for the time being.


End file.
